Episode 7850 (23rd April 2012)
Plot Kevin's annoyed to discover that Tommy's quit his job and gone to work for Terry. Audrey and Lewis serve an interim injunction on David and Kylie. Audrey tells them that they can no longer exclude her from the salon and she'll see them in court. Terry gives Tommy his first job; handing out flyers for their new bar, Se7enth Hea7en. He tells Tommy that he won't be on a salary, but a share of the profits instead. Gullible Tommy reckons he's got a good deal. Sally queens it over the factory girls and bans them from gossiping whilst they're sewing. Audrey and David argue over the clients. Kylie tells Audrey that she's welcome to her blue rinse brigade. Tyrone tries to warn Tommy that he's making a big mistake working for Terry but Tommy won't hear a word said against his dad. When Cherry the lap-dancer turns up in the Rovers looking for Se7enth Hea7en where she's due for an audition, Stella and Norris are appalled. Carla's stunned to discover that Frank left his share of the factory to her. Sally is forced to return to her job as machinist, humiliated. Stella instructs Sean to get cracking with another batch of hotpot now he has Betty's recipe. Sean tries to object but Stella refuses to listen. Kirsty, Stella and Nick agree to get together and oppose the new lap-dancing bar. When Peter sees Leanne and Simon entering No.1, he flies into a rage and dragging tearful Simon away, bans Leanne and Ken from seeing Simon again. David, Kylie, Gail, Audrey and Lewis row about the salon. Whilst David and Lewis start brawling with one another, Audrey suffers a heart attack. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cherry - Abigail Uttley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *A delivery man who unloads a massage chair for Audrey's salon has a line of dialogue but isn't credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey serves David with an injunction relating to the salon, but as a war of words erupts, she suddenly feels ill and collapses; and Tommy realises his dad's new bar is a lap-dancing club. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,930,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes